El fabuloso destino de Jean Prouvaire
by Illuminomi
Summary: Jehan no es un chico normal. Un día, al morir Lou Reed, su vida, sin quererlo ni beberlo, cambia completamente, encontrándose una cajita con recuerdos de un niño. Desde ahí, Jehan emprenderá el camino de la bondad, aunque se da cuenta de que no todo el mundo es bueno. Y que existe gente que a primera vista no son especiales.


**Básicamente es una adaptación de Amélie con los personajes de Les Mis, no me peguéis. Quería hacerlo ExR pero creo que Amélie y Nino son más como Jehan y Courf. Perdonad mis faltas gramaticales y... espero que alguien lo lea.**

**No me pertenece ni Les Mis ni Amélie.**

* * *

El tres de Agosto de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve, a las dieciocho horas, quince minutes y nueve segundos un moscón, capaz de mover las alas diez mil veces por minuto, se posaba en la calle San Vincent de Montmartre.

En el mismo instante, en un restaurante cerca del Moulin de la Galette, el viento se colaba como por arte de magia por debajo de un mantel, haciendo bailar unas copas sin que nadie lo viera.

Al mismo tiempo, en una calle del distrito nueve de París, Monsieur Myriel acababa de regresar del entierro de su mejor amigo, ya que él mismo era sacerdote y se había sentado en su escritorio para borrar el nombre de este de su agenda, con un dolor en el pecho que no consiguió eliminar con el más grande de los suspiros.

En ese mismo instante, un espermatozoide provisto de un cromosoma Y perteneciente a Raphael Prouvaire se separaba del pelotón para alcanzar a un óvulo de la señora Prouvaire, cuyo nombre de soltera era Amadine Monet. Nueve meses después nacía Jean Prouvaire.

El padre de Jean, ex-médico militar trabaja en un balneario termal al que asisten normalmente gente con mucha ansiedad. Sin embargo, él señor Prouvaire, dueño de un corazón de piedra, no se veía afectado por el relax y el calor que desprendía su lugar de trabajo. A Raphael Prouvaire le disgusta orinar en sitios públicos con alguien cerca, atraer miradas de desdén hacia sus coloridas camisas y hacia su sentido de la moda en general, talento que su hijo tendría también; Y salir del agua de la piscina y que se le baje el bañador.

A Raphael Prouvaire le gusta encalar las paredes; poner en un montón todas sus camisas y plancharlas con esmero; vaciar su caja de herramientas, limpiarla bien, y volver a ponerlo todo en su sitio.

La madre de Jean, institutriz nacida en Toulouse, es de naturaleza inestable y nerviosa, perceptible por los comunes tics en el ojo izquierdo. A Amadine Prouvaire le disgusta equivocarse de champú cuando se está lavando el pelo; que alguien que no le gusta le dirija la palabra; y tener marcas de la almohada al despertar.

A Amadine Prouvaire le gusta los bañadores que usan en la natación sincronizada; dejar la repisa de la chimenea impecable; vaciar su mesita de noche, limpiarla bien, y ordenarla de nuevo.

Jean tiene seis años. Como a todos los niños le gustaría que su padre le cogiese en brazos de vez en cuando, pero él solo tiene contacto físico con él durante el examen médico mensual. El pequeño, desconcertada por esta intimidad, no puede evitar que su corazón lata con fuerza y su padre lo cree víctima de una anomalía cardiaca. Lo que no sabía Jehan es que su padre no lo mecía en brazos porque pensaba que no era normal en un varón ser tan cariñoso, sin contar que el niño tenía largas pestañas y el pelo rizado y rubio tirando para pelirrojo y mejillas sonrojadas, lo que le daba un aspecto de niña cuando no estaba jugando en el barro, y Rapahel Prouvaire solo quería que fuera como otro niño cualquiera.

A causa de las estas preocupaciones paternas, el niño no va a la escuela y es su madre quien hace de profesora.

"Repite conmigo, Jean:Un burro comía berros y el perro se los robó, el burro lanzó un rebuzno, y el perro al barro cayó."

"Un burro comía berros y el perro se los robó... ¡Pero si robar está mal! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?" preguntó el niño alarmado.

"¡No!"

Privado del contacto con otros niños, debatiéndose entre el nerviosismo de su madre y el frío distanciamiento de su padre, Jean se refugia en un mundo imaginario inventado por él mismo. En él los peluches planean echarles de la casa y la vecina de arriba, que da muchas patadas y ríe mucho a medianoche junto con su amigo Pierre, solo es una aspirante a _bailaora_ de flamenco.

El único amigo de Amélie se llama Gavroche, un hamster de color amarillo. Por desgracia, el ambiente de la casa le ha vuelto neurasténico y suicida. Como esa tarde, en la que Gavroche se metió en la lavadora. Cuando fue a darle su comida, Jean lo vió dando vueltas y vueltas entre ropa, jabón y agua y empezó a llorar estruendosamente con el cuerpo rígido y las manos en la cabeza. La madre de Jean se mordió la langua sin querer y fue a ver. Abrió la compuerta del electrodoméstico, derramando todo el agua y el jabón, pero Gavroche se las había apañado para meterse aún más dentro, no al alcance de la mano. El padre asistió cuando escuchó a su mujer gritar de ansiedad por el agua corriendo por todo el piso y desmontó la lavadora en cinco minutos, encontrando a Gavroche mojada pero vivo.

Los intentos de suicidio de Gavroche aumentan el estrés paterno, así que se toma una decisión. Amadine lleva a un parque donde hay árboles, un río, madrigueras... Basicamente, un ecosistema de bosque dentro de París. Allí, deciden soltar a Gavroche, que no duda ni un instante en desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Para animar a Jean, su madre le compra una libreta de folios y una pluma de segunda mano. Aprovechándose de la inocencia de Jean, un vecino le hace creer que su pluma tiene un defecto, ya que estaba sentado en la acera escribiendo justo cuando un pequeño accidente de coche ocurrió enfrente suya. Como ha estado escribiendo toda la tarde alrededor de la calle, una espantosa duda alcanza al niño al caer la noche y se derrumba delante de la tele ante la responsabilidad de haber provocado un incendio, dos descarrilamientos, y la caída de un avión.

Unos días después, al darse cuenta de que su vecino se burló de él, Jean decide vengarse. Sabía que su vecino era un forofo del París Sant Germain y que emitían un partido esa misma tarde por televisión (aunque si lo sabía era porque lo había leído del periódico de su padre, no porque le gustara el fútbol). Se subió a la azotea y cada quince minutos, desconectaba el cable de la luz durante diez segundos, seguro de que su vecino estaría saltando como un simio por el salón, sin explicaciones de lo que sucedía.

Un día el drama se desata. Como todos los años, Amadine lleva a su hijo a Nôtre Dame, lugar que le gustaba mucho a Jean por lo místico que se sentía el silencio, los cánticos y las imágenes, aunque Jean no conociera la palabra místico) para pedir que el cielo le envíe un hermanito. La respuesta divina llega tres minutos más tarde. Por desgracia no es un recién nacido lo que cae del cielo sino un turista de Québec, Desirée Debet, resuelta a acabar con su vida. Amadine Prouvaire, muere en el acto a los ojos del pequeño Jean, que se quedó contemplando hasta que la gente se acercó y se lo llevó.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Jean se encuentra solo con su padre. Este, ya de por si poco comunicativo, se encierra aún más en sí mismo, concentrado en la construcción del mausoleo que contendrá las cenizas de su difunta esposa.

Pasan los días, los meses y después, los años. A su alrededor, Jean encuentra que el mundo está muerto y decide quedarse en un estado taciturno e imaginativo hasta alcanzar la edad de irse de casa. Cuando cumple diecisiete años, Jean, autobautizado Jehan, pues le parecía novelesco, trabajaba en una cafetería llamada Musain.

Veintiséis de Octubre de dos mil trece, faltan cuarenta y ocho horas para que el destino de Jean Prouvaire de un giro. Pero por ahora él no sabe nada, lleva una vida tranquila entre sus compañeros y la clientela habitual.

Feuilly, el encargado, suele beber pero nunca ha estado borracho. Era muy pelirrojo y cuando era niño viajaba con un circo polaco. Le gusta cuando la gente que sale del hospital llora porque está recuperada y le disgusta ver como despiden a amigos suyos con familia que mantener y que no se lo merecían.

En el estanco trabaja Joly, un hipocondríaco. Llevaba guantes que el mismo limpiaba, se miraba la lengua con un espejo y se quejaba del estómago o de que se iba a resfriar pronto. Le disgusta oir la frase "Dios proveerá".

Éponine es la compañera de Jehan. Es un año más joven que ella pero llevaba toda la vida trabajando en bares, al igual que su madre y su abuela. Lo que le gustaba era el sonido de los vasos sobre el posavasos o la máquina del café que echaba vapor. Le sirve una copa de vodka a Grantaire, un pintor fracasado. A él lo que más le gusta es ver como en las manifestaciones la policía reciben un petardo en la cara. El que les mira en ese momento es Montparnasse, un chico vestido muy elegante de la misma edad que Jean, aunque de muy mala reputación y escalafón muy bajo, un amante celoso y rechazado por Éponine. Espía para ver si alguien le sustituye y apuntarlo a su lista de asesinatos. Le gusta el olor a esmalte.

Por último, Favourite, la azafata. Jehan cuida a Ropi, su perro, cuando está de viaje. A Fantine le gusta el sonido del cuenco de su perro. Y a Ropi le encanta escuchar a Fantine hablando con su hija Cosette por teléfono, que estaba siempre de viaje con su novio Marius.

Los fines de semana, Jehan toma un tren de la estación del norte para ir a visitar a su padre.

"¿Por qué no aprovechas tu jubilación para...?"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó con una expresión confundida el señor Prouvaire.

"Pues para viajar. Nunca has salido de Francia."

"Hijo, cuando tu madre vivía... Nos hubiera gustado. A mí más que a ella, ya la conocías, se ponía nerviosa si cambiaba la rutina. Pero no podíamos tampoco debido a tu corazón."

"Sí" respondió Jehan. En su adolescencia había descubierto el porqué su padre creía que estaba enfermo y sin embargo, no le dijo nada, no le condenó.

"Y ahora... ahora..."

Lo dejó así. A veces, los viernes, Jehan va al cine.

"Me gusta mirar hacia atrás y ver la cara de los espectadores, mayormente de las parejas que no prestan atención a la película. También me gusta descubrir los detalles que nadie más ve. En cambio odio las películas basadas en otra época y que los personajes estén perfectamente afeitados, pulcrísimos y, en general, que no se adapten a la apariencia de la época que viven. Por cierto, a mñi me hubiera gustado vivir durante el Romanticismo."

Amélie no tenía una persona en su vida. Lo había intentado pero el resultado nunca había estado al alcance de sus expectativas. Porque había sentido algo de amor por todas las personas y les había recitado poemas de sus autores favoritos y les había comprado flores, pero al final uno de los dos se acababa obsesionando y tenían que romper.

En cambio, Jehan cultiva el gusto por los pequeños placeres. Hundir la mano en un saco de legumbres, partir el caramelo quemado de la crema catalana con la cucharilla, hacer revotar las piedras en el canal Sant Martin, meter los pies en el Sena y limpiarse las manos después de haber estado escribiendo con la pluma.

Jehan vivía en un pequeño piso en Montmartre, decorado por él mismo y pagado la mitad por su padre, ya que ser barista no daba mucho.

El joven observa a su vecino de abajo con un catalejo. Él era ciego y tenía el síndrome de Van der Woude. Llevaba diez años sin salir de casa.

El tiempo no ha cambiado nada, Jehan sigue refugiado en su soledad. Se divierte haciéndose preguntas idiotas sobre la ciudad que se extiende ante sus ojos. Por ejemplo, ¿cuántas personas estarían masturbándose en ese momento?

"Cinco mil doscientos trece."

Y por fin, llegamos a la noche del veintisiete de Octubre, cuando cambiará la vida de Jean.

"Lou Reed, el antiguo componente de la banda de Velvet Underground, muere en su casa tras no haberse recuperado de su operación de hígado" anunció el presentador de las noticias. Jehan, que estaba aseándose, tiró el desodorante al suelo y escuchó la noticia estupefacto. Había amado la música de ese hombre durante años. Cuando lo recogió, se dio cuenta de una loza rota que había en en suelo y la levantó, encontrándose una caja be bellos colores pero un poco oxidada. La abrió y una sonrisa mágica hizo su aparición en la cara de Jean. En la caja había una foto de una familia formado por una chica, un chico mayor y la madre de ambos junto a una panadería. También había una medalla, un rosario y una figura de un futbolista.

La emoción de Jehan al descubrir este tesoro escondido por un niño cuarenta años antes era comparable a la que sentiría el descubridor de los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto. Jehan apagó el televisor y se fue a dormir. El veintiocho de Agosto a las cuatro de la mañana, Jehan es sorprendido por una idea magnífica. Se propone encontrar al propietario de la caja de recuerdos, donde quiera que esté, y destituirle su tesoro. Decide que si él o ella se conmueve, dedicaría su vida a ayudar a los demás. Si no, pues nada.


End file.
